Tempting a Devil
by Willow Halloway
Summary: You don’t have to be as beautiful as Troy to be hunted. The desire of men is unpredictable. Sarah is given a gift from Jareth that she doesn't want, as Toby grows away she discovers what she really wants. More to story, but no spoilers to be revealed.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: As all of my Labyrinth fan fictions other than the plot and a select few other things I don't own anything in the story. They belong to the Jim Henson Company._

**Tempting a Devil**

**By: Willow Halloway**

_**Prologue**_

Sarah's radiant smile shone all throughout the night as she played with her new friends from the Labyrinth. Sarah was thrown a magnificent party. Her room was decorated with a rainbow array of streamers, and while the guest weren't considered decorations they proved to make a multicolored adornment from the Fireys' orangey fur to the dingy clothes that of the Goblins.

The most exciting decoration to Sarah was a simple white banner that would later be discovered as Sarah's bed sheet. The white sign was written in something resembling chalk which spoke what no one dared say out loud. The sign wrote, 'Great Job Beating Our King.' Years later it was discovered that Hoggle wrote the sign, but even with clear evidence towards it, it was dismissed as a myth since everyone knew he was a coward.

When the banner magically appeared on the wall everyone was shocked and looked towards the small amount of people who knew magic for answers. It was as if time stopped for the party. No one dared to move, and many didn't breathe. The crowd was frozen; a lot of them expecting the Goblin King to appear in a cloud of glitter.

Sarah looked around wondering what the pause was and saw the sign. At first she was just as alarmed as the others, but after a long moment went by she considered the fact that she had beaten Jareth and he was out of her life for good. This thought brought a fear that matched the fear that she had for losing Toby. The fear was almost pain. The agony was worse because she couldn't define this feeling that was between remorse, and infatuation towards the matter of Jareth.

As Sarah was about to slip into depression, and many of the creatures were about to faint from lack of breath the goblins broke the silence. Goblins are good at lifting a mood if a celebration takes a spiral down. Some people believed goblins to be brave because goblins were better at having fun, than cowering in fear from a person who wasn't even there. So they were the ones to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yappy birthday to joo! Yappy birthday to joo! Yappy birthday dear Sarwah," the goblins sang in disharmony. While the song went on many of the goblins passed out, and large amounts of snoring along with hiccupping was heard. The crowd of other creatures could not stop laughing. Everyone finished the lines, "Happy birthday to you!"

The corner of Sarah's lips rose up until she couldn't help laughing. She pushed aside her bad feelings hoping not to unease her guests, and goblins drunkenly singing her a birthday song had a large responsibility for the smile.

"Thank you everyone for coming, but it isn't my birthday. I thank you for the delightful song from all my new friends. I'm glad that I was able to meet all of you. I just wish Jareth could…" Sarah spoke with desperation, and was about to make another mistake had it not been for Hoggle cutting her off.

"WELL! That's enough for tonight. You can still party but you can't do it here," Hoggle screamed faking a large laugh. Hoggle rested an assuring hand in hers, and they both watched as her new friends disappeared.

"If you need us," half of the group departing voiced softly as they waved goodbye.

"Just call," spoke the last group waving also. Everyone was gone except for her closest friends, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus.

"Sarah you have to be careful with what wishes you make, especially when it has do with the Goblin King," Hoggle scolded. Hoggle wasn't one to be firm, but when it came to protecting a friend from herself he was learning to be disciplinary, and swift.

"I know," Sarah muttered, "But I just can't get over the adventure I had."

"My dear sweet lady," Sir Didymus approached kissing Sarah's hand, "If I may interject." Sir Didymus waited for an answer, but only a sigh from Sarah and a motion to proceed.

"Sarah we'll go on many adventures together another day," Sir Didymus promised. He was not completely certain of the situation, but she said 'adventure' and he knew a lot about having adventures.

"Sawah friend," added Ludo. He was rather quiet the whole night some primitive instinct in him sensed that Sarah was dealing with some feelings even she couldn't understand. Though Ludo was the most in tune with Sarah's feelings he was the least likely to be able to help her since his communication skills lacked.

Hoggle wasn't sure what troubled Sarah, but he could tell by the way Sarah was clenching her hands together that she didn't want all this company. Hoggle whispered to Sir Didymus that he wanted to be alone with Sarah. With a subtle nod of his head Sir Didymus agreed.

"My fair lady," Sir Didymus bowed, "Parting is such sweet sorrow, but alas I must depart." Sir Didymus smiled towards Sarah, and then turned to Ludo.

"I have use for you my brother, we must make haste so that we may find my noble stead," Sir Didymus declared to Ludo. Ludo shook his head, his woolly locks moved up and down in assurance.

"Sawah no be sad. Kingy wants Sarah," Ludo whispered as he warmly hugged Sarah. Before Sarah was able to comprehend what Ludo meant, Ludo and Sir Didymus were gone.

Hoggle moved to the bed pushing plates, food, and a live chicken off. Hoggle sat down with his motions silently telling her to sit down. Sarah sat down, finally allowing the dam that was hold her emotions to break. Crystal tears landed on Hoggle as he wrapped his arms around her in a strong hug.

For what seemed like hours they held each other. Even as Hoggle's arm grew tired from hugging Sarah he held on to her. Somewhere is his mind he felt this was his penalty for betraying her during the game, but a feeling deeper was growing a want to be near this beautiful creature. A creature as lovely as a fairy but didn't bite. For the first time in his life he wanted to keep something beautiful not destroy it out of spite.

Hoggle held Sarah until she couldn't cry anymore, and kept holding even after that. It was Sarah who broke the hug.

"Thank you Hoggle," Sarah wiped the last tear from her eye, "I'm glad I have such a great friend as you." Sarah felt weak, and tired. Even Hoggle picked up on it.

"Sarah have a good night's rest," Hoggle tucked her in bed turning the light off, and with a wave of his hand, Hoggle disappeared and every remnant of the party with him.

As tired as Sarah was, she couldn't fall asleep. Sarah turned on the light, looking around the room everything was as it always was. If the trip into the Labyrinth hadn't left her so sore she would have believed it to be a dream. Sarah looked around the room spotting an envelope made of some type of leather. Her heart pounded she was fearing, and hoping that it was from Jareth. She opened to reveal a letter from Hoggle. Sarah let out a sigh between relief and disappointment.

_ Dear Sarah,_

_ I forgot to tell you about your mirror. We were able to come back to the Underground today with a little of the magic we stole from the king, but the mirror is the only way we're allowed to visit you now. All you have to say is "I need you" and the one you need. You have to be touching the mirror as you say it. I hope you'll need me soon._

_Hoggle_

Sarah thumbed at the letter. She was happy that her ties with the Underground were not cut but was disappointed. She collected the envelope and the letter and laid them in an open box she kept important mail in. She settled into her bed, and moved to turn off her light. She saw something on her dresser. It was a black rose. Never in her life had she seen a rose so dark. She grabbed at it and a pain shot through her arm.

The stem of the rose twisted up her arm to form a tight bind. Thorns dug into Sarah's flesh as she screamed in suffering, but she knew no one would hear her other than Toby, and he couldn't help her. Small trails of blood slowly dripped from her arm, and the fingers that she used to try and rip the vine off. A large thorn bit into her wrist and everything stopped. The blood stopped flowing out of her, and in her dizziness she fainted. On her wrist the symbol of the Goblin King was drawn proudly with blood red "ink".

_Author's Note: I tend to drop stories so before I even wrote this chapter I wrote an outline. So if I stop writing my story you have a detailed summary for the rest. I don't plan on dropping the story, but who would plan something like that. _

_Please leave reviews. They help improve me, motivate me, and in some cases make me laugh._

_LOOKING FOR A BETA TESTER- EMAIL ON PROFILE PAGE_


	2. Chapter 1 The Cursed Gift

_Disclaimer: As all of my Labyrinth fan fictions other than the plot and a select few other things I don't own anything in the story. They belong to the Jim Henson Company. _

**Tempting a Devil**

**By: Willow Halloway**

_**Chapter 1 – The Cursed Gift**_

The room's walls had a uniform look to them. Cheap slate paint was splashed on to the walls to add to the dull regularity of the room. The walls were bare, except a small container that held medical equipment. Within the room was a small side desk with a chair. As with the wall, both shared slight variations of the color slate. Opposite the desk a medical table stood, wrapped in a green leather fabric to make it soft. Over the table was a long strip of paper that spread entirely over, to help keep the dealings in the room sanitary.

As Sarah sat on the medical table she examined the room in detail. The more she observed the room, the more she felt the room was trying to absorb her into it. The slate paper gown the nurse told her to put on didn't help this feeling. Sarah closed her eyes trying to distract herself from the bleakness of the room.

Sarah stood up, her eyes opening to look at the slowly turning knob. As the person on the other side turned the knob, Sarah's heart pounded faster and faster. When the door finally opened Sarah's heart rate was at a maximum. Sarah's body tensed even more when she saw three doctors come in.

"Hello Sarah. How are you feeling today?" a red haired doctor casually asked. The doctor was able to fake concern well, but Sarah already knew that everyone in that room read her file, and knew the answer right away.

Sarah faked a smiled and replied, "I'm wonderful. Going to the doctor's office in the morning is a fantastic experience." The comment was dripping with sarcasm, but the doctors didn't pick up on it or ignored it entirely.

"Good," voiced another doctor with a smile. The doctor started writing notes on her clipboard like Sarah's reaction was the turn of the century.

Sarah sighed and climbed back up on the medical table. _'This is going to be a long day_,' thought Sarah.

They probed every inch of her body, took every liquid imaginable from her body… even sweat, and put her body through vigorous tests. At the end of the day Sarah was so tired that when her parents came to pick her up, they literally did so by lifting her and gently placing her in the car.

The ride home was laced with uncomfortable silence. Sarah's stepmother Karen was the first to speak.

"Sarah I know it can be hard, but you have to keep going to these weekly sessions. They're good for you," Karen tried to convince Sarah.

If Sarah could roll her eye she would have but from the "session" with the doctors she was lucky to be able to talk or breathe on her own.

"Karen, I didn't need your opinion, and no there's nothing wrong with me," Sarah nearly yelled. She was sick of people's thoughts on her life. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her, because it was useless to try to explain the effect of magic with science. Sarah knew this, but had the sense to not tell anyone.

"Your mother is right, you need this treatment. Remember you wouldn't be in this situation if there wasn't something wrong, Sarah," Robert, Sarah's father interjected.

Sarah collected up her strength to finish this fight unlike the many others that resulted from quarrels after treatments. "I will not be a lab's test rat. There's nothing wrong with me, if that's a problem than I want to stay sick," Sarah screamed.

A long pause of silence descended over the car. Robert breathed an exaggerated sigh, "Sarah we are your parents, and we will decide what's best for you."

"Sarah we have patience, but you are pushing your luck. The court ruled in favor of me and your father as your legal guardians," disputed Karen.

Sarah was in a rage, "I am not the one who decided this agreement. I'm 24 for God's sake."

Robert hushed her, "We know, but your condition is no different than when you were 16."

Sarah sighed deciding to drop the argument which lasted nearly a decade. Silence claimed the remaining time of the car ride. When the car drove into the driveway Sarah opened her door, after doing so she slammed it with all her might. Her parents looked at each other; as they exchanged glances both decided they didn't want a part two fight today, leaving it at that for the day.

Sarah lightly stepped into the house, and walked upstairs going towards her room, before stopping at her room Sarah stepped in front of Toby's room knocking softly. The door swung open revealing a very annoyed 9 year old boy.

"What do you want?" Toby nearly hissed. Everything from his posture said, "You shouldn't have disturbed me."

"Well I just came from my treatment and-," Sarah started but was interrupted by Toby.

"And I care why? You know as well as I do they know nothing of the magic," Toby rolled his eyes while he slammed the door.

Sarah blinked for a second staring at the closed door. '_Did Toby just say "magic"? Does he remember the Labyrinth?_' contemplated Sarah. There were many questions but they disappeared as Sarah convinced herself that Toby couldn't possibly remember something so long ago.

Sarah walked back to her room in a sad mood. Toby was all she had to cling on to in this world, and he hated her. She felt responsible for Toby's attitude towards her. She believed it was caused as punishment for wishing Toby away. Even with the belief that she deserved the ill behavior towards her, she couldn't stop feeling heartbroken that her only sibling hated her labeling her the bane of his existence.

Sarah trudged into her room closing the door. Using the last of her energy she collapsed on her bed. Sarah rested her head on her pillow closing her eyes, swept up by a wave of fatigue she fell asleep.

Sarah dreamed of the day after she returned to the Labyrinth. That day Sarah's wrist and arm felt like they were enflamed. When she woke up that morning blood covered her bed and her floor but other than the Goblin King's symbol there wasn't a scar on her. The rose sat beside her pillow just as perfect and as still as the first time she saw it. The rose gave away nothing of what happened yesterday.

Sarah was still dizzy from the lack of blood in her body, but she dragged herself to the mirror and touched the smooth surface. Her voice weak, and distressed creaked, "I need you, Hoggle." She waited a minute and nothing happened. She turned away disappointed that her closest friend wouldn't come see her.

"Sarah," Hoggle said light-heartily. Hoggle climbed out of the mirror, seeing the black rose, and the blood on the floor. He realized the situation.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!," Hoggle repeatedly shouted. Hoggle knew what the flower meant, and who it was from. '_This isn't good at all, not at all,_' thought Hoggle.

Sarah was the voice of reason, "Stop Hoggle, you'll wake my parents. Do you know what this rose is? It attacked me. I think I'm poisoned.

"Show's what you know. You're far worse off than being poisoned," Hoggle quickly spoke as he directed Sarah to sit on the bed.

"What?!," Sarah cried out, "What's wrong with me?"

Hoggle paced around the room in a panicked voice explained, "Everything is wrong with you and nothing at all, all at the same time. That rose made you the same as Jareth's kind.

"Hoggle, I…I don't understand," Sarah questioned.

Hoggle sighed saying slowly, "You…you're immortal. Jareth's last gift for you I suppose."

Illusions are sometimes more powerful than reality. As Sarah slept dreaming of a time long past, her brother Toby was in a dispute with the very person responsible for her "gift"

"Jareth, I will not allow this any longer. Why must I abuse my sister? You can read her actions. She loves me, and I am not as cruel as you. She is my blood," Toby loudly voiced his objections, pounding on his desk.

"Toby my, my you have such a temper today," Jareth mocked. Jareth seated himself on Toby's bed, and absent-mindedly began to twirl crystals in his hand.

"JARETH!," shouted Toby even louder. He was fed up with dealing with the old Fae.

"Such a pity, you haven't learned a thing," Jareth waved his hand strengthening the barrier in place around the room. He wouldn't be able to amuse himself if one of the Williams, especially Sarah heard the conversation.

"Toby if you truly believe I will condone your sympathy towards the enemy. You are sadly mistaken," Jareth calmly stated as he rose to approached Toby the crystals in his hand vanishing. Jareth lifted his leather encased hand to Toby's face, and caressed the skin softly.

"Toby you were so young, but remember this. Your sister wished you away. She didn't want you then, and she doesn't now," Jareth whispered in Toby's ear, "But I want you. I adopted you as my heir, my son."

Toby shook his head, "She does love me why would she try to get me back, if she didn't love me."

"Does this world take kindly to missing children Toby," Jareth laughed, "What would she do? Say the goblins took you away. It would be all her fault. That is hardly love."

Toby clenched his fists, "She does love me." In Toby's mind he repeated the phrase many times over to convince himself.

Jareth sighed his lips formed a mocking smile, "I keep forgetting I'm dealing with a child. I will allow you a day off from magic lessons. You are not to use it to talk to your sister."

Jareth moved away from Toby forming a crystal but before he threw it down Toby spoke up.

"Wait!," Toby called out. He wanted to know one thing ever since one of the first meetings with Jareth. "What did my sister ever do to you? Do you hate her… because…because she beat you?," Toby asked cautiously.

Jareth spoke memorized by the past, "No your sister did something far worse. She stole something from me that took a long time to get back. Even today she still holds bits and pieces of it."

"What?," Toby begged in desperation to know.

Jareth's eyes pierced into Toby showing a look of anger at Toby's boldness. With a wave Jareth disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Author's Note: _

_Please leave reviews. I only got 2 before I posted this chapter. The more people reading will encourage me to write longer which means faster updates._

_Thank you all, but special thanks to "notwritten" and "Labyrinth Mistress" for leaving reviews._

_LOOKING FOR A BETA TESTER- EMAIL ON PROFILE PAGE_


End file.
